


Lost 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lost 2

After New York,   
Clint loses a part of himself.   
He stops trusting himself.   
Waits to be a puppet again.   
He feels incomplete.   
If Loki could control him once,   
He could do it again.   
He is lost.  
He feels broken.   
Tainted in a way.   
Loki marked him as his own.   
Clint doesn't feel comfortable in his own skin.  
Doesn't trust himself or his body.  
He doesn't trust his mind either.


End file.
